Cirebon, jeh!
by springyeol
Summary: "ㅡelo-elo udah pada bosen kan jalan-jalan ke Singapur, Amrik, Eropa? Kali ini gue sebagai sponsor penuh ngajak elo-elo semua walking-walking ke.. CIREBON!" EXO tumbenan dapet libur dua minggu memutuskan jalan-jalan ke Cirebon. sulay, kristao/taoris, chanbaek/baekyeol, kaisoo, hunhan, chenmin. fic ringan, kriuknya mirip keripik Lay's. thanks! :3
1. Chapter 1

"−elo-elo udah pada bosen kan jalan-jalan ke Singapur, Amrik, Eropa? Kali ini gue sebagai sponsor penuh ngajak elo-elo semua _walking-walking_ ke.. CIREBON!"

.

.

.

.

Title: cirebon, jeh!

Author: springyeol

Main cast: i eks ow (baca: exo)

Other cast: kamu /?

Rating: T aja.

Genre: humor gagal, friendship, romance (dikit) wkwk

Disclaimer: all charas belong to God.

Warning: YAOI. BL. shonen-ai. don't like don't read. typos everywhere.

haloooo ayem beeek wahahahahaa

/bukannya lanjutin epep yang lama/ wkwkwk

maap ya, malah dateng dengan yang baru XD

enjoy aja deh hihi~

.

.

.

.

.

.

"−kimbili ki lip?tip!"

Eh salah.

Itu sih acara _talkshow_ kembarannya Luhan.

Oke, fokus. Kembali ke inti.

_._

_._

_Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae_

_Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae_

"−oke, Kai, berhenti bersikap kaya topeng monyet gitu pas gerakan eureureong."

"−dan ChanBaek, oh Tuhan, jangan ikutin Kai!"

"−plis deeeh, gerakan lo biasa aja, Chentil!"

"−tunggu, si pancci (panda-gucci) itu manaa?!"

"HELL YEA! DENGARKAN AKU SEBENTAR SAJAAAA!"

Siiing.

Oh, maaf permulaannya harus seperti ini. Biar kuluruskan, oke? Aku leader tampan nan tajir−kata Yixing sih−tengah melakukan rehearsal untuk sebuah acara musik. Bukan aku, EXO lebih tepatnya. Pasti kalian familiar dengan lirik di atas, bukan? Yap. Growl. Kami tengah dalam promosi Growl.

"Hyung, suaramu udah nyaingin si petir jegar-jeger itu deh." puji sang maknae albino.

"MYAAAAA~! Hei, suaraku lebih jegar-jeger tau! Jangan disamain kaya Siwon jejadian ini!" sudah tertebak ini yang ngomong siapa.

Jangan pedulikan _backsound_ ini ya. Akan kulanjutkan perkenalannya. Eh, tidak usah deh. Kalian semua tentu tahu aku ini siapa, bukan?

"Junmoney."

"$uho."

"Joonm¥eon."

"Aku tidak minta kalian yang menjawabnya."

Yep. Yang barusan ngoceh-ngoceh nggak jelas itu adalah Money−eh maksudku,Suho.

Bentar, kayanya tadi aku baca tulisan 'Aku leader tampan nan tajir−kata Yixing sih−', MAKSUDNYA KATA YIXING? Ini yang nanya cuma seorang fujoshi.

"Ya emang bener itu kata Yixing. Eh, nggak deh, kata semua orang. Muehehehe."

"Emang kapan aku ngomong gitu, hyung?" tanya si ensing−maksudku Yixing alias Lay alias Tejo alias Al-Gibran alias Thomas alias−oke cukup kebanyakan alias.

Suho nampak berpikir sesaat. Dia lupa kalau _Yixing-nya _eh apa kubilang tadi? _Yixing-nya_? CIYEEEEEEEEE!

Ehem.

Dia lupa kalau Yixing itu _forgettable_. Hemeh, pikun(?).

"Ah, kamu sering gitu, Xing. Lupa yaa~"

Yixing muter-muterin otaknya. Sampe kayang.

'Perasaan emang gue kaga pernah ngemeng begitu dah.'

"SETOP! Ini bukan ff khusus SuLay, plis deeeh~"

O iya maap Jeng Bekyun.

Ehem. Diulang ya perkenalannya.

Annyeong, author Im Yoona imnida ^^. Sebenernya sih nama bule aku Dakota Fanning ya, tapi kalian bisa manggil aku Sharapova hehe. Atau singkatnya boleh manggil 'empop'.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Dapat didengar keduabelas anak panti itu ngakak.

Apa salah aim yaowoh :'(

"Maap-maapannya udahan mbak." eh kijang innova nyahut.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH KIJANG INNOVA!

Kembali, keduabelas−sebelas, minus sang kijang−ngakak.

"Ini sebenernya mau jadi ff apaa :(" komentar Yixing alias Al-Gibran tersebut merenyuh(?) sang penulis.

Bukan salah empop :(

GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Setop! Yaudah call me Yoona –"

.

.

.

.

Sosok tubuh penuh dengan peluh dan keringat itu roboh telentang di atas sofa berukuran sedang. Jemari lentiknya bergerak cepat, berusaha mengipasi dirinya.

"Puanassss hhhh(?)!" keluhnya berulang kali.

"Kalau panas buka aja bajumu, baby~"

CETOK!(?) Sebuah catokan(?) sukses melayang ke atas kepala yang barusan ngomong.

"O to the Gah! Bisa-bisa elu malah jadi pervert! Iiwwwhh(?).."

Sang tersangka yang habis terkena serangan catokan hanya meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kan cuma saran~ uuh galaknyaa~" setelahnya, ia mendekati si-gerah-Baekhyun.

"Ma-mau apa?" Baekhyun yang sadar tengah didekati si catokan eh Chanyeol, bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Fuuuh~" Chanyeol meniup-niup wajah gerah(?) Baekhyun. Yang ditiup cuma cengo.

"Seenggaknya gerahmu berkurang dikit kan, baby?" tanya Chanyeol disertai senyum lima jarinya.

Baekhyun yang tersadar dari tiupan, kembali menyentil dahi Chanyeol.

"Tambah gerah, pabo!"

"Udah udah udah! Ngeliatin kalian berdua malah makin gerah!" omel si kijang innova.

(plis banget udah bagus-bagus rusa, lo ubah jadi kijang -_-) barusan kata si kijang.

"Mau aku tiup juga, Hannie?" tawar−lebih tepatnya−goda si maknae albino.

Kijang hanya memberikan _deathglare _yang malah terlihat menggemaskan di mata si albino.

Di pucuk pohon cemara−maksudnya di pojok ruangan terlihat si item manis Kai sedang sibuk kipas-kipas. Oh, ya, tiga kancing bajunya telah dicopot.

Lalu di dekat pintu masuk−(tunggu, guenya gitu doang nih?)

Maaf pemirsa, kesalahan bukan pada layar hp/tablet/pc anda.

(GUENYA GITU DOANG NIH DIJELASINNYA?)

Emang mau gimana, Kai? :(

(PLIS BANGET GAUSAH PAKE EMOT GITU =_= YA APA KEK DIKASIH DIALOG KEK LAH GITU DOANG ;;AA;;)

Ini anak siapa sih tolong akuin.

"Sabar, Kai. Nanti kamu juga dikasih dialog deh sama si empop. Percaya sama aku." sahut si bola pingpong.

KLENENG KLENENG. Begitu mendengar penjelasan si bola pingpong, Kai langsung jinak. Ibaratnya sih kaya dikasih lulur mandi purbasari yang gambarnya putri raja.

Kok..

Kok..

KOK AKU SENDIRI NGAKAK YA EMPOP EMPOP GITU YA ALLAH MAAFKAN AIM T_T

Ehem.

Kembali, di dekat pintu masuk ada temennya naga indosiar itu. Leader gigantisme. Lagi ngupil−tepatnya membersihkan hidung. /bedanya apa/

Di sebelahnya tentu ada yang sudah tidak asing lagi, pan−

"TUNGGU, ANAK GUE MANAAAA?!"

Yixing alias Tejo tereak-tereak gaje pas tahu kalau si anak−Tao−tidak berada di tempat.

Kenapa Yixing manggil Tao anaknya? Karena Suho mamanya. /oke nggak nyambung/

"OEMGEH! ASDFGHJKL MY BABY PEACH! I LOST HIM! BLAH BLAH PRET PRET." naga indosiar itu ngoceh bule nggak jelas.

"Heeloooo~~~ ada apaan nih?" yang diomongin nongol tiba-tiba.

"ANAKKU! DARI MANA AJA NAAAK? MAMA SANGAT KHAWATIR!"

Tunggu. Katanya tadi Suho mamanya Tao? Kok sekarang Lay ngaku-ngaku mamanya?

Jadi gini, karena SuLay couple jadi Lay yang mamanya. Ngerti?

Nggak.

Yaudah pokoknya Lay ya mama gitu aja sih.

Kok?

Gitu doang?

Pas si pancci muncul, Kris kembali dalam mode _cool _coret sok _cool_-nya. "Tao-ie, dari mana aja?" tanyanya. Sok _cool _abis. Padahal tadi jejeritan nyari-nyariin Tao.

"Ituuu... Nngg.. Anuuuu.. Gimana ngomongnya yaaa.." Tao miring-miringin kepalanya ke kanan ke kiri ke atas ke bawah ke depan ke belakang(?).

Kau tahu itu sangat menggemaskan! Ini yang ngomong author+naga indosiar+mamanya Tao.

"Tao... Unyu banget sih!" Baekhyun yang tersihir dengan keunyuan Tao segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menjamah(?) pipi Tao.

Sebelum sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. _Back Hug_. UUUUU CO CUUUIIIT.

Ehem.

"Coba nyubit-nyubit Tao, akan kucubit 'itu'-mu." ancam sang pemilik tangan.

OOOOO MY GAWWDDDD! PRAK CAHN YOEL! ELO MAU NGUBAH RATE INI EPEP HAH?! /ganyante/

YAUDAH GAPAPA SIH TERJANG AJA BRO!

Ehem.

Maaf saya khilaf :'( (?).

"SETOPP! Ini bukan ff khusus ChanBaek!" giliran Yixing alias Thomas ngebalikin kata-kata Baekhyun tadi.

Baekhyun merinding. Bukan, bukan karena ancaman Chanyeol−yang menurutnya juga Chanyeol tetap akan 'mencubit'-nya malam ini−melainkan karena Kris masih ngupil dan nyodor-nyodorin upilnya ke Baekhyun. Jorok abis :(

"Ketauan ih authornya ChanBaek shipper plus KrisTao shipper plus lagi kesengsem sama SuLay dan punya ambisi memutihkan Kai." celetuk maknae albino tiba-tiba.

Yang terakhir kok aneh ya.

"Ngaku aja deh lo. Pengen kan ngelotokin kulitnya si item itu?" pojok albino lagi.

Wah.

"Ini juga, kenapa kita nggak dipanggil nama biasa aja sih? Segala kijang, albino, naga indosiar, pancci, item manis, bola pingpong, Al-Gibran :( panggil biasa aja kenapa sih?!" protes Tejo eh Yixing.

Tumben teteh Yixing protes :v

"Yee mulut-mulut gue. Emangnya lo pikir gue bakalan diem aja layaknya Lay dot jepege ntu terus-terusan? Emangnya lo pikir selama ini gue diem aja kalo ngeliat SUDO MOMEN? Emangnya lo pikir gimana PERJUANGAN GUE AKHIRNYA BISA ADA KOPEL SULAY? Emangnya lo pikir BUTUH BERAPA LAMA SUPAYA GUE BISA NGUMPUL BARENG SUHO LAGI SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA TERPISAHKAN JARAK? EMANGNYA LO PIKIR GUE KAGA NGEBATIN MULU NGELIAT SUHO NEMPEL SANA SINI? HAAHH?!" Al-Gibran ngamuk.

Curhat nih.

"Ini kenapa jadi gini? Istighfar, Xing." sang kijang maksud ane, Luhan, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Ambil napas, ge.. Pelan-pelan.. Hembuskaan.."

Ini kenapa jadi kaya emak-emak lahiran.

TUUT.

"Eh maap yak keluarnya lewat bawah." Thomas nyengir gaje.

Keduabelas−plus saya−cengo dengan mata O_O dan mulut :O

"Yaudah, lupain. Tadi Tao mau ngomong apa?"

Tao nampak menjetikkan jarinya.

"Oh iya, Tao inget! Tadi tuh Tao dikasih tau sama manajer-hyung kalau encok dia rada kambuh gituuu.. Teruuus euummm karena dia encok, jadwal EXO buat 2 minggu ini kosong~ abis itu dia langsung deeh pergi ke Pak Rasto(tukang urut langganan keluarga saya)."

"Hah? Encok?"

"Umur tidak menipu, ya."

"Kosong beneran nih?"

"Dua minggu? Asiik! Lumayan bangeet!"

"BWAHAHAHA ENCOK XD"

"Si manajer ituu.. Udah berapa kali kubilang, jangan suka kayang inget pinggang :("

"Jinjja, Tao-ie?" giliran nagabonar buka suara.

Tao mengangguk. "Ne, gege! Nih, coba aja telepon orangnya."

Tanpa disuruh lagi, Kris segera menekan-nekan kepala eh tombol di layar hapenya.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"Hyung! Kata Tao kau encok ya?"

"_Ssst! Jangan kenceng-kenceng! Yah.. Begitulah, sekarang aku sedang mengantre di tempat Pak Rasto."_(?)

"Oh begitu ya. Baiklah, cepat sembuh hyung." segera ia memutuskan pembicaraan.

"Otte, hyung?"

"Tao benar, kita memang akan libur 2 minggu."

TETTEREEEET!

JEBLOK JEBLOK(?) PLOK PLOK(?)

Terjadi pesta dadakan.

"Dua mingguuu~ dua mingguu~" pasangan amoeba itu bernyanyi-nyanyi sambil joget-joget gaje. Amoeba maksudku ya si hepi pirus itu. Kali-kali panggilannya amoeba, jangan virus terus(?).

"Hush! Kalian ini.. Manajer-hyung kan sedang sakit, nggak boleh terlalu gembira begitu.." ceramah galon aer. Ini juga maksudnya si Suho.

ChanBaek couple berhenti sesaat, saling pandang satu sama lain, kemudian berlari mendekati Suho.

"Dua minggu, hyung! Bayangkan, dua minggu libur.. Bersenang-senang, melepaskan lelah, dan tentunya bisa bebas bersama dengan Yixing-ge~"

WAH. Kompor ya kalian.

Mata Suho terlihat hijau eh terlihat berbinar.

'Benar juga ya.. Jarang-jarang nih libur.. Apalagi bebas sama Yixing.. Aah! Tidak buruk!'

Melihat sang galon aer sudah mesem-mesem sendiri, amoeba couple itu kembali bersenandung riang.

"Hyung.. Libur 2 minggu itu lama.. Apa nggak sebaiknya kita jalan-jalan ke mana gitu.." akhirnya si item manis kebagian dialog.

"Ne, hyung! Ayo jalan-jalan!" tambah si albino.

"Jalan-jalan! Jalan-jalan!" amoeba couple ikut-ikutan ngomporin (lagi).

"Gege, Tao juga mau jalan-jalan!" tak ketinggalan pancci.

"Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk~" sahut wonder girls−maksudku Xiumin−.

Mendengar permintaan (lebih tepatnya rengekan) anak-anak panti itu, Suho segera memutar otaknya.

"Sebentar ya, Myeonnie-ge sedang berpikir." ujar mamanya Tao.

"AHA!" sebuah lampu muncul dari atas kepala Suho.

"−elo-elo udah pada bosen kan jalan-jalan ke Singapur, Amrik, Eropa? Kali ini gue sebagai sponsor penuh ngajak elo-elo semua _walking-walking_ ke.. CIREBON!"

HEEE CIREBON?

"Cirebon?" sahut anak-anak panti itu bersamaan.

"Ne! Bagus kan? Kita kan belum pernah ke sana~" ujar Suho semangat.

"Iya, Sehun?" Suho melihat Sehun mengangkat tangannya.

"Cirebon itu di mana, hyung?" tanya Sehun yang disambut wajah penasaran member lain.

"Ckck. Kalian semua perlu belajar kimia lagi."

"Geografi, hyung."

Suho membuka peta Indonesianya(?) /dapet dari mana/.

Dia menunjuk tulisan hitam CIREBON di wilayah Jawa Barat pulau Jawa.

"Di sini nih." ujarnya.

"Iya di sini-nya itu emang di situ hyung.."

"Pokoknya mah Indonesia!" (?)

"Yaudah deh, hyung. Kita berangkat kapan nih?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Besok sih kalau bisa. Eh emang harus deng!" jawab Suho.

"HAAA BESOOK?"

"Waah! Aku harus siap-siap! Eyelinerku!" Baekhyun segera menarik Chanyeol ke kamar mereka.

"Wah bb cream-ku." Kris mengikuti jejak Baekhyun, segera melesat ke kamar bersama Tao.

"Wah gulingku!"(?)

"Wah aku lapar."(?)

Suho cuma cengar-cengir.

"Eum, ge, boleh aku tanya?" ujar Yixing yang nggak heboh kaya member lain.

"Boleh cintaku." HEMEEEEH.

Yixing blushing dikit. "Kenapa gege pengen ke Ci apa deh? Cikebon?"

Suho ngakak dikit. "Cirebon, sayang. Nggak papa sih, pengen nyobain nasi jamblang aja."

Abis itu Suho ngeloyor ke dapur.

"Nasi..? Jambang?"

.

.

.

.

.

[next part]

"_KITA SAMPE DI CIKEBON!"_

_._

_._

"_OOO IYA TAH?"_

_._

_._

"_Pedesnya nasi jamblang ini nggak sebanding dengan betapa keringatan pedesnya diriku saat kau memanggil-manggil namaku di tengah-tengah kegiatan kita~"_

_._

_._

"_OOO IYA TAH CANYOL? IYA TAAH?"_

.

.

.

.

TBC XD

wakss apaan nih /nyebur empang/

kemaren abis lebaran aku mudik ke cirebon, eeh kepikiran buat ini wkwk

ohiya, mohon maaf lahir batin semuanya n(_ _)n maafkan kekhilafanku

hwhw last word, tengkiuh:*


	2. Nasi Jamblang I'm In Love

"ㅡOOO IYA TAH CANYOL? IYA TAAH?"

.

.

.

.

Title: cirebon, jeh!

Author: springyeol

Main cast: i eks ow (baca: exo)

Other cast: kamu /?

Rating: T aja.

Genre: humor gagal, friendship, romance (dikit) wkwk

Disclaimer: all charas belong to God.

Warning: YAOI. BL. shonen-ai. don't like don't read. typos everywhere.

aduh maaf ya kalo gaya tulisannya emang mirip sama chevalo, soalnya kita satu kepala(?) XD wkk

ngga ada niatan nyamain kok, ketidaksengajaan/kebetulan murni, yaah ngga dielak juga sih kalau gaya tulisanku sama chevalo emang agak mirip2 gitu. kan kita soulmate wkwk XD

intinya, mohon maaf kalau gaya tulisanku emang mirip chevalo dikarenakan chevalo itu inspirasiku (dimohon Drizella a.k.a Cepalo jangan geer) aku juga dapet inspirasi dari banyak penulis, dan emang aku juga (terlalu) sering deket2 sama cepalo jadinya gini berasa satu jiwa banget wkk

oke cukup bacot, eh tapi sebelumnya karena aku selalu nulis nama-nama member pake nama panggilan, aku bakal jelasin di sini:

Tao = pancci/panci (panda-gucci)

Kris = nagabonar, naga indosiar

Sehun = si albino/anak albino

Luhan = kijang innova

Suho = galon aer

Lay = Tejo, Al-Gibran, Thomas

Chanyeol = Gigi Chibi, catokan

Baekhyun = curut

Kai = item manis

Kyungsoo = bola pingpong

Chen = jeruk purut

Xiumin = wonder girls

ChanBaek couple = amoeba couple

ini cuma candaan, jangan tersinggung oke~

enjoy~

Chapter. 2

_Nasi Jamblang I'm in love._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Di bagian kanan depan dan kiri belakang anda terdapat jendela darurat. Mohon dahulukan lansia, anak-anak, dan wanita hamil. Di bawah tempat duduk anda terdapat pelampung. _

"Dia ngomong apaan sih, hyung?" tanya si albino penasaran. Hidungnya udah kembang kempis karena dari tadi dia nggak ngerti para pramugari ini ngomong apa.

"Meneketehe! Entu pramugari ngomong pake bahasa Indonesia! Gue nggak ngerti!" jawab kijang yang duduk di sebelahnya. /emang kalian ngomong pake bahasa apa ini/(?)

Albino pongo. Bukan karena dia nggak ngerti sama omongan pramugari ini−lagian emang mereka lagi naik Garuda(?)−melainkan karena dia pikir Luhan-nya itu lagi dapet.

_Ladies and gentleman.. MOTHER FATHER GENTLEMAN!_

Tiba-tiba aja seluruh awak kapal joget-joget Gentleman-nya PSY.

_Uhuk. Sorry. Let me explain the flight for today. We are going to Cirebon for the sake of nasi jamblang. _Lho?

_Hei, itu mic-ku! Apa-apaan, nih?_

_Tolong jelaskan apa-apaan itu nasi jamblang?_

_Bu-bukan saya, kapten! Laki-laki ini sudah ada sejak saya mules tadi!_

"Mampus, itu kan suara si galon!" nagabonar nepok dahinya.

_GUBRAK JEBRAK(?)_

_Tuan, mohon kembali ke tempat duduk anda. _(ceritanya bisa ngomong Indonesia deh(?))

"Dia itu tajir tapi malu-maluin :(" komentar bola pingpong.

Beberapa saat kemudian sosok galon aer keluar sambil cengar-cengir.

Kris langsung getok kepalanya. "Ngapain sih elo."

Suho ngetekin Kris. "Sakit pea!"

Setelah ketek-ketekan beberapa kali, Suho kembali ke tempat duduknya bersama Tejo.

Amoeba couple yang duduk di depan Tejo-Galon aer tiba-tiba nengok ke belakang. Dengan seksama mereka ngeliatin Thomas yang lagi diem ngeliatin jendela yang ketutup(?).

"Tumbenan, biasanya hyung bakalan ikutan komentarin Suho-hyung. Kok diem aja sih?" tanya curut.

Bukannya ngejawab Al-Gibran malah manyun.

"Yee jangan manyun aja, hyung! Ntar kaya si curut ini lho." sahut Gigi Chibi.

"Eh maksud elo bilang gue curut apaan?!" nggak terima dibilang curut, Baekhyun nakol Chanyeol.

"Ya kamu itu kecil mungil, ibarat curut gitu."

JEDARRR.

"Yang bagus kek ngibaratin gue! Ini curut lagi!" Baekhyun ngomel-ngomel.

Chanyeol ngakak. "Ya walaupun kamu itu kaya curut aku cintanya sama kamu, curutku sayang." (kok aneh ya rasanya)

Mukanya Baekhyun merah-merah. Antara malu sama pengen nendang pantat Chanyeol.

"Udeeeh! Bukannya nanyain lagi kek gue kenapa ini malah romantis-romantisan!" akhirnya Tejo buka suara.

Suho yang abis _ilfeel _ngeliatin itu dua amoeba ikut-ikutan buka suara. "Iya nih kok dari tadi diem aja?"

Al-Gibran manyun lagi. "Mau gue diem apa kaga kek urusan gue."

Jleb!

Baru kali ini si Lay-nya ngomong ketus gitu sama dirinya. Bagai duit gopek yang udah gue pungut mati-matian ngegelinding ke dalem got. Ini kata Suho.

"Hayolho, hyung! Ngambek tuh ngambek~ yaah nggak jadi deh 2 minggu bebas bareng-bareng~" kompor amoeba couple yang udah baikan lagi gara-gara Chanyeol janji mau ngupilin balik Kris nanti demi Baekhyun.

"Xing, kamu kenapa sih? Aku ada salah ya?" Suho ngedeketin si Thomas.

"..." Tejo cuma diem sambil garuk-garuk keteknya.

"Dirayu, hyung!" sahut albino yang duduk di seberang Tejo-Galon aer.

"Udah kamu diem aja jangan nyahut nanti malah makin ngompor!" omel kijang.

Yixing masih manyun-manyun diem.

Ih kamu kenapa sih ensing :(.

"Tuh, hyung, si empop sampe khawatir gitu. Hyung kenapa emang?" bola pingpong buka suara.

Denger nama 'empop' lagi Tejo otomatis ngakak.

Ih Kyungsoo-nya sering banget sih bawa-bawa owe~

Kyungsoo langsung _ilfeel_. "Gajadi bawa empop deh. Maksudnya aku sampe khawatir sama hyung gitu."

"Gini ya, aku tuh bete abis denger si galon aer ini lebih mentingin nasi jambang itu daripada aku! Kemaren juga−Chanyeol elo jangan ngupil!−seharian ngomong nasi jambang melulu! Jadi yang pacarnya itu gue atau si−Kai ketek elo tuh bau asem jangan diangkat-angkat!−nasi jambang terkutuk itu, sih?! Bete nggak sih kalian kalau−Sehun elo diem gue belom selesai ngomong!−kalian dinomorduakan?! Apalagi sama nasi jambang-jambang itu! Bete you know?!" jelas Al-Gibran panjang lebar sambil disuguhi pemandangan mari-mengoleskan-upil-ke-Kris oleh Chanyeol terus keteknya Kai sama komentar-komentar Sehun.

Sadar kalau dia udah ngomong semuanya, Lay malah meringkuk. Malu.

"Jadi Yixingku ini cemburu?" Suho pengen ngakak sebenernya, tapi udah ketakol Kris duluan.

"Tapi dia bener sih. Mana ada yang seneng kalau dinomorduain sama makanan gitu. Kalau anak albino ini melakukan itu padaku aku gaakan segan-segan gundulin dia!" sahut kijang innova.

Sehun gemeter. Omongan Luhan tadi sukses bikin dia takut dikit sih, tapi dia lebih takut liat Kai udah berancang-ancang mau ketekin dia.

Suho ngakak.

Denger cowoknya malah ngakak, Thomas nyubit pinggangnya kenceng-kenceng.

"Iiih malah ngakak, sih!"

"Aoooww hahaha! Abis kamu lucu sih~"

Yixing blushing dikit.

"Gini, aku nggak menomorduakan kamu sama siapa-siapa dan sama apapun kok. Aku tuh kepengen banget nasi jamblang ya bukan nasi jambang karena pengen nikmatin itu berdua sama kamu. Katanya itu seru banget, jadi aku pengen nyobain sama kamu." jelas Suho.

Tunggu.

Aku nggak ngerti.

"Yaudah diem aja."

Rempong amat sih mau makan nasi aja. =_=

Abis denger itu, Lay diem.

Bukan karena dia terharu, tapi karena nggak ngerti.

"Aish yaudahlah, intinya Zhang Yixing tetep yang nomor satu!"

Walaupun masih nggak ngerti, Lay nyengir aja.

"Tuan, mohon duduk di kursi anda. Sebentar lagi kita akan _take off_." tiba-tiba satu pramugari nyeletuk.

"Ge, _take off_ itu maksudnya apa?"

"Lho kamu kan udah sering naik pesawat, masa nggak ngerti baby?"

Panci geleng-geleng. "Apa _take off_ itu artinya sama kaya pas gege bilang _take off your clothes_ waktu kita begituan?"

JEDARRR.

Entah ini polos atau gimana.

'Mampus lo, Kris.' gumam nagabonar.

"Sst, maksudnya itu beda sayang. Ini artinya terbang gitu. Pesawatnya mau terbang." jawab Kris.

"Ooh Tao kira pramugari itu mau _take off_ kaya kita tadi malem."

JEDARR.

Nasib, Kris.

Chu~

Segera, Kris mengecup bibir pandanya itu untuk membuatnya diam.

Bukannya diem, Tao malah mikir, 'Kok segala nyium sih? Tuhkan berarti _take off_ itu tuh artinya itu..'

Sudahlah nak Tao.

.

.

.

.

**SELAMAT DATANG DI KOTA CIREBON.**

Lay ngeliatin itu papan tulisan.

"KITA SAMPE DI CIKEBON!" dia ngangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Suho ngakak lagi. "Cirebon, sayang."

"Udeh-udeh! Kagak di Keroya eh Korea di Cirebon selalu romantis-romantisan!" potong si curut.

"Kamu ngiri ya sayang~" tiba-tiba lehernya si curut dirangkul sama catokan.

"E-eh hrrr.." Baekhyun bergidik pas Chanyeol dengan sengaja (banget) ngelus-ngelus leher dia pake idungnya yang mancung itu. KAI BACA INI. (IYE GAUSAH DIPERJELAS! GUE TAU GUE MANCUNG..KE DALEM :'()

"Eh WOY! Ini di jalanan!" Kris langsung narik Chanyeol terus ngetekin dia.

"Buset ketek elo bau menyan!" Chanyeol bales ngetekin Kris.

Orang-orang yang lewat langsung masang tampang O_O ngeliat menara kembar Petronas lagi ketek-ketekan.

"Gue gabakal mau dicipok Chanyeol dulu." Baekhyun merinding ngebayangin Chanyeol yang lagi diketekin Kris.

"Terus? Kita diem doang nih di sini, hyung?" item manis buka suara. Dia kelelahan berdiri. Berdirinya sambil ngebawain tas Kyungsoo yang isinya kompor sama gas 12 kg. Takut nggak bisa masak di Cirebon, alesan Kyungsoo.

"Kita bakal nginep di mana, nih hyung?" sahut Sehun yang lagi gelayutan di pohon. Beneran di pohon, soalnya tadi topinya Luhan nyangsang jadi Sehun disuruh manjat buat nyariin. Sebenernya sih topinya Luhan ketinggalan di kamar dorm mereka. Tapi Luhan ngotot bilang kalau tadi topinya nyangsang.

"Ada, gue udah pesen kamarnya tadi. Btw si jeruk purut sama wonder girls ke mana?" Suho nengak-nengok nyariin dua makhluk itu.

"Oh iya, kok aku nggak ngeliat ya?"

"Mungkin ketinggalan di pesawat."

Takol Baekhyun.

"Mungkin ketinggalan di Korea."

Getok Luhan.

"Emang tadi kita sama si ChenMin ya?"

Gaplok Sehun.

Lebih parah lagi kalau gini, "Emang ada yang namanya Chen sama Xiumin?"

Keroyok empop!(?)

Ampun ChenMin 3 (sok imut lo) Kai diem, oke?

TIIN TIIN!

WUUSSH(?)

Tiba-tiba aja ada sebuah mobil Jeep berhenti di hadapan sepuluh anak panti itu.

Jendela mobil itu terbuka.

"Wooy!" tampak sesosok Ahn Sohee coret Kim Minseok lagi dadah-dadah di dalemnya.

"Kami dapet mobil ini, nih! Katanya buat kita yang udah disiapin sama orang hotel." jelas jeruk purut.

"Hee jadi kita bakal naik Jeep ini berduabelas?" komentar kijang.

"Empet-empetan banget dong?" sahut Baekhyun.

"Kagak lah! Ada dua lagi tuh di sana, kalau kalian mau empet-empetan sih nggak masalah." ujar jeruk purut lagi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk arah dua mobil Jeep.

Kris yang lagi ngetekin Chanyeol langsung melesat begitu melihat Jeep.

"Yang ini biar gue yang ngendarain!" ujarnya sambil masuk ke dalam Jeep warna hitam.

"Gini deh, kan ada 3 Jeep tuh 1 Jeep isinya 4 orang. Gue, Lay, sama amoeba couple bakal naik Jeep yang abu-abu itu. HunHan kalian sama ChenMin di Jeep biru ini ya. Terus KaiSoo ikut sama KrisTao di Jeep yang item itu kaya kulitnya Kai." jelas galon aer.

"Asik! Aku yang ngendarain, ya hyung?" Chanyeol kelewat semangat.

"Kagak! Lo duduk aja di belakang bareng curut lo itu. Serahin supir menyupir sama gue." ujar Suho lagi.

Chanyeol langsung pundung sambil meluk-meluk curutnya.

Jadilah keduabelas anak panti itu mengelilingi Cirebon dengan mobil Jeep.

.

.

.

BREEMMM. Di tengah hiruk pikuk dan panasnya kota Cirebon, tiga mobil Jeep masing-masing berwarna biru, abu-abu, dan hitam melaju dengan santai. Lebih tepatnya sih emang mereka nggak tau jalan. Lagian pede abis modal nekad doang jalan-jalan ke Cirebon.

"Gue modal duit dan tampang juga lho, mpop." protes si galon aer.

"Fokus babe, fokus. Lagi nyetir."

Apa? Babe? CIYEEEE.

Eh babe apa babeh .

"Iya sayangku aa akan fokus menye-"

Belum selesai Suho ngomong, matanya tiba-tiba melihat tulisan : NASI JAMBLANG IBU NUR. (ps: itu nasi jamblang yang terkenal di Cirebon, maaf ya promosi wkwk)

"JAMBLANGKUUUU~"

Kaya kejamblangan, Suho langsung memberhentikan Jeep-nya di depan tempat makan tersebut.

Dua mobil Jeep yang ikut di belakangnya otomatis ikut berhenti.

Ceklek. Jeep Suho terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok yang sudah kejamblangan.

Kris dan Chen yang menyetir di mobil Jeep lainnya ikut turun.

"Gue kira kebelet eeq, ternyata ini toh." komentar naga indosiar saat membaca papan nama restoran ini.

"Yaudah gapapa lah, Bon. Kebetulan kan emang udah jam makan siang." sahut jeruk.

"Ban Bon Ban Bon, lo kira gue Bona gajah kecil berbelalai panjang?" naga indosiar sewot.

"Bahh! Jadi 'gajah' lo kecil, hyung? JYAKAKAK!"

OMG ZONKDAY LO BENERAN MAU NGUBAH RATE EPEP INI APA? /ganyante/

"Btw Suho mana?" tanya kijang tiba-tiba.

Yang tersebut sudah menari-nari di depan pintu masuk.

"Jamblangku~~"

Kira-kira begitulah yang terus-terusan diucapnya.

Lay bete lagi.

Bukan sepenuhnya bete gara-gara Suho, tapi dia lupa bawa _power bank_.

Amoeba couple masih tetap rusuh. Turun dari Jeep aja dorong-dorongan sampe cipok-cipokan−eh nggak.

"Ngalah dikit napa sih?! Gue kan mungil, gue duluan napa yang turun!"

"Gue lebih deket pintu keluar(?) nih! Sabar napa! Ntar juga sama-sama keluar!"

"Tapi lo gede! Ngalangin jalan!"

"Yaudah kita di dalem aja berduaan~"

PLETOK! Chanyeol digetok lagi pake catokan.

"OGAAAH! Mending gue upacara 4 jam daripada berduaan sama lo di mobil!"

Akhirnya Chanyeol turun dari mobil. Dia ngusap-ngusap palanya yang abis digetok cinta. Ini menurut Chanyeol.

"Ooo, iya tah?" . "Iya, jeh! Liat sendiri!"

Cling. Kuping minyak angin caplang Chanyeol bergerak-gerak.

"Apa, tah?" . "Ke sini, jeh!"

Chanyeol ngeliatin orang-orang yang lagi pada ngobrol. Kupingnya sungguh tertarik mendengarnya. Senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya. Nampaknya dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Hyung, itu kok lawak sih? Mereka ngomongnya pake 'tah' sama 'jeh' gitu? Artinya apa?" Gigi Chibi nyolek-nyolek naga indosiar yang lagi stay _cool_ ngupil. Abis itu upilnya dipeperin ke mobil Jeep. Jorok abis.

"Itu namanya dialek. Makanya belajar Fisika yang bener." abis itu si naga ngeloyor ngikutin pandanya yang udah pergi gara-gara males ngeliatin dia ngupil terus.

"Tau aja Fisika gue pas-pasan :( tapi emang ada hubungannya dialek sama Fisika?"

Sabar ya Gigi Chibi.

.

.

Akhirnya anak panti itu masuk ke dalam Ibu Nur. (bukan ke dalam Ibu-nya beneran)

Banyaaak sekali orang-orang mengantre. Di luar juga parkirannya penuh.

"Wih banyak banget orangnya~"

"OOO IYA TAH?"

Eh.

Apaan tuh.

"Ini kita mesti ngantre sepanjang ini?"

"OOO IYA TAH?"

Lagi.

"Gapapa lah, demi jamblangku."

"OOO IYA TAH?"

Seriusan itu apaan sih. Pengen gue tabok yang ngomong.

"Yaudah kalo gitu ayo cepetan ikutan ngant-"

"OOO IYA TAH?"

"APAAN SIH ELO IYA TAH IYA TAH MULU? GUE BEKEP KUTANG JONGIN TAU RASA LO!" bola pingpong ngamuk. Tumben Kyungsoo yang ngamuk.

Chanyeol ngakak.

Iya tadi itu dia yang ngomong iya tah iya tah.

"OOO IYA TAAH? KUTANG JONGIN? IYA TAAH? BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

Idih pengen gue jorokkin ke gunung Merapi.

"Belaga nggak kenal aja."

Akhirnya Chanyeol ditinggal ke barisan paling belakang.

"Tungguin, jeh! Wakakakaka!" terus aja Yeol, terus.

Suho nyenggol Baekhyun. "Itu anak kesambet apaan?"

Baekhyun ngakak.

Giliran Kai nyolek Baekhyun. "Belom dikasih jatah ya, hyung?"

Baekhyun nabok Kai.

Jadi urutan mereka ngantre kaya gini: Suho-Baekhyun-Kai-Tao-Kris-Chen-Luhan-Sehun-Kyungs oo-Xiumin-Lay-Chanyeol.

Suho tentu aja paling pertama. Alesannya pasti pengen duluan ngambil jamblangnya. Alesan lain dia bete sama suara ngebass betotnya Gigi Chibi yang masih aja ngomong 'iya tah? iya tah?'.

Di barisan belakang Chanyeol masih aja begitu. Setiap member ngomong apa dia selalu nyahut "OOO IYA TAH?".

Kembali ke Suho. Akhirnya giliran dia.

"Nasinya mau berapa mas?" tanya mas-mas petugas jamblang.

Suho mikir dulu sebentar. Dia maunya sih lebih dari dua porsi, aji mumpung pikirnya. Tapi dia musti jaim. Jadi-

"Satu aja."

WHAT.

Nasi jamblang nasinya cuma satu?

Eh, Ho, Ho, empop kasih tau ya-

"Gausah mpop."

Lah. Yaudah.

Plok. Mas-masnya ngasih Suho sepiring nas jamblang yang... secuil banget.

Pas Suho ngeliat, 'LAH NASINYA SEIPRIT BANGET.'

Tadi empop baru mau ngasih tau. Nasi jamblang itu seporsinya emprit banget. Setengah sendok nasi bahkan lebih dikit.

Sisa anak panti langsung ngakak liatnya.

"Gapapa, hyung. Diet! Wakakaka!"

Dasar curut.

Giliran Baekhyun, "Dua aja mas."

Kai tiga. Tao sampe Sehun dua. Kyungsoo, Xiumin, sama Lay satu. Chanyeol tiga.

Kyungsoo sih alesannya, "Mau ngambil lauknya aja yang dibanyakin. Sekalian referensi."

Xiumin, "Diet dikit."

Apanya. Abis itu lauknya bejibun.

Lay sih bukan mau sehati sama Suho, "Nggak terlalu nafsu sama jamblang."

Ciyee ceritanya masih dendam sama jamblang.

Balik ke Suho lagi. Dia lagi milih-milih lauk.

Matanya ngeliatin kumpulan makanan item-item gitu.

"Ini apaan, mas?"

"Blakutak."

'Hah? Blukutuk?'

Penasaran, Suho ngambil sebiji.

Selesai ngambilin lauk dan ngebayar, anak-anak panti itu nyari tempat duduk.

"Apaan tuh, hyung? Item-item gitu.." tanya si item.

"Sodara elo kan."

"Yee nyahut aja lo albino."

"Tadi gue denger dari masnya katanya apa tadi eungg bulukutuk? Jambu klutuk?" sahut curut ngasal banget.

"Blakutak." jawab Suho sambil terus ngamatin itu blakutak.

Anak-anak panti pada :O

"Menurut kalian ini apa?" tanya galon aer pada Thomas dan bola pingpong.

"Apa sih?" Kyungsoo ngedeketin piring Suho. Dia ngendus-ngendus blakutak itu.

"Cumi, nih." jawab Al-Gibran santai.

Berhenti ngendus, Kyungsoo manggut-manggut. "Hooh, cumi."

Giliran Suho manggut-manggut.

"Jadi disebut nasi jamblang ini gara-gara nasinya dibungkus daun namanya jamblang gitu?" naga indosiar buka suara layaknya profesor.

"Apa sih bagusnya jambang ini."

"Jamblang!"

"Jamblang, jeh!"

"Chanyeol, hentikan jeh-jeh-mu!"

"OOO IYA TAH?"

"Diem! Atau gaada jatah 2 minggu!"

Denger anceman curut, Gigi Chibi langsung ciut.

"Udeh! Sekarang pada makan~!"

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian.

"Mpret, pedes bener ini!" Kai megap-megap.

"ASDFGHJKL SO HOT PRET PRET BLAH BLAH!" lagi-lagi nagabonar ngoceh bahasa lain.

"Huwaaa air air!"

Keringatnya si curut bercucuran lebay. "Hahh hohh sshh..." ini dia beneran kepedesan.

Ngeliat itu, si Gigi Chibi malah senyam-senyum. Dia ngedeketin telinganya Baekhyun.

"Pedesnya nasi jamblang ini nggak sebanding dengan betapa keringatan pedesnya diriku saat kau memanggil-manggil namaku di tengah-tengah kegiatan kita~"

BLUSH.

Eh buset anak orang lagi kepedesan.

"OOO IYA TAH CANYOL? IYA TAAH?"

Nahloh apaan tuh.

Chanyeol cengo.

Kesepuluh member−minus dirinya dan Baekhyun−dendam padanya, dan membalikkan kata-kata 'iya taah.' miliknya.

"OOO IYA TAH CANYOL? IYA TAAH?"

Baekhyun gajadi blushing. Malah ngakak.

"Ey! Itu kata-kata gue!" Chanyeol protes.

"OOO IYA TAH CANYOL? IYA TAAH?"

Empet banget dia digituin sama member.

"UDAH WOOOY!"

"OOO IYA TAH CANYOL? IYA TAAH?"

Abis itu Chanyeol mengibarkan bendera putih belang-belang.

"BWAHAHAHA! Gaenak kan lo digituin, Yeol?" Baekhyun masih ngakak.

Chanyeol ngangguk, manyun-manyun. "Neee.. Mianhae :("

Empop juga ngakak.

"OOO IYA TAH EMPOP? IYA TAAH?"

EEEHHHH EMPOP NGGAK SALAH APA-APA AMPUUUN.

Chapter ini diakhiri dengan keduabelas anak panti ngetawain empop.

.

.

.

.

[next part]

"_Yok mampir ke Comberan!"_

_._

_._

"_Kok kita nginep di lakinya Jupe sih, hyung?"_

_._

_._

"_Kamu kenyal dan gurih layaknya iga bakar ini~"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC XD

ceritanya aja, ada pesawat langsung ke Cirebon wkwk

wkwkwk yah kira-kira begitulah awal mula perjalanan mereka di Cirebon(?)

maaf kalo garing kriuk kriuk, empop sudah berusaha :( wkk

oh iya, aku kan emang sengaja bikinnya jadi humor, jadi emang nggak jelas gini ceritanya wkwk pokoknya mah exo jalan-jalan ke Cirebon sekalian nyicipin kulinernya~

makasih buat yang udah komen, baik itu kritik maupun saran maupun yang lain, aku sangat menghargainya /emot lope/

last word, tengkiuh:*


End file.
